


Short and Sweet Ships Part 1: The Classics (+1 non-classic I suppose)

by Moondragon8



Series: Moon Is A Multishipper [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondragon8/pseuds/Moondragon8
Summary: A bunch of short lil five-minute fics for almost every pairing in the books. 100% gen fluff guaranteed, and I'll try to keep things canon but I may slip into AU territory occasionally.





	Short and Sweet Ships Part 1: The Classics (+1 non-classic I suppose)

Amethyst felt bad, after the Big Bird incident, that she hadn't been able to sync with Pearl well enough to fuse the first time. Maybe if she'd danced more like Pearl had wanted her to, Steven wouldn't have been eaten by that thing and would have been spared the probable trauma. 

So, even though it didn't suit her at all, Amethyst practiced dancing like Pearl.

Alone in her room, of course, to scratchy record piano music playing off a record player she had found, she practiced leaping and twirling like Pearl did. Somehow, though, she couldn't get the spinning down, and splashed into a puddle. 

"Ooof!"

"Amethyst?" a voice said, and Amethyst flipped wet hair out of her face to find that she had stumbled into Pearl's room. Great. 

"Are you alright?" Pearl asked, helping her up. Amethyst noticed some weird noise in the background. What was that?

"I'm fine," she said. "Pearl, is that music?"

"Oh, yes," Pearl said, leaping quickly over to another fountain. "It's just some music I was playing."

"No, no, I like it," Amethyst said. "It's got a rocking beat. Not something I would have imagined you liking! Maybe I'm a good influence."

Pearl laughed awkwardly, and a suspicion clicked in Amethyst's mind. 

"Peeeearl," she said, grinning slightly. "Were you trying to dance like me?" 

"Wha-no!" Pearl made brief eye contact with Amethyst and looked away. "Okay, yes." 

Amethyst burst out laughing. "No way. No freakin' way."

"What?" Pearl said. 

"It's just that-oh man-the reason I fell in here is because I was trying to dance like  _you,_ P."

"Oh," Pearl said. Amethyst finished laughing and they stood in a slightly awkward silence. 

"Well..." Pearl said. Amethyst looked curiously at her. "Maybe we would both be more effective if we practiced together?"

"Sounds good to me," Amethyst said. 

Pearl beamed and turned on some different music. This had a softer drumbeat, and the piano was loud and bouncy. It sounded cool. "Now then, do you want to begin?"


End file.
